The Choices that We Make
by ultrabrothersergeant
Summary: Being in charge of eleven bajillion kids is a daunting task set up for twelve year old Rachel McKenize, but with the threat of decommissioning and a crumbling situation in Europe, one that threatens to destroy the ones she holds dear, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: copyright goes to Mr. Warburton

r&r and enjoy!

* * *

"Come on lads, just one more rush and we'll finally push the adults back to the holes from which they crawled from!" Numbah 237 yelled, his words mangled by his thick Scottish accent. The twelve year old was leading the latest offensive in the Kid-Adult War, laser fire kicking up dirt and the whining from those hit struck his core. Mounted G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.s blasted away as squads of operatives moved under the torrent of fire. The war has been raging on for millennia, ever since the first timeout and spanking in Ancient Egypt and now in the modern era, it has reached its climax in the form of the European Front. Numbah 237, or as he is known on the front, Commander-General Kyle McKenzie, was standing with the members of the 15th founding of Sector Z, or 'The Fated' as they called themselves, and a coalition of others willing to end the conflict rushed across an opened field that separated the two camps. KND A.R.M.A.D.I.L.L.O.S. and Teenz heavy attack bikes speed across absorbing the small laser fire from the adult lines, a flight of low flying sled wings rushed over the cratered landscape. High above the ground forces, KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. and their escorts engaged the ice flyers of the Ice Cream men as they made their way towards the heavy artillery emplacements that the adults had set up and loaded with delightfulization shells. The adults have pushed Father's advancement of subjugating kids to a whole new horrifying level, and it was his mission to end it. High in the ridiculously ginormus mountains of Russia, Father and his allies of ubber smart scientist have taken his idea of turning unruly kids into delightfulized slaves from a massive ray to bombs and shells and rapid laser rounds. Ever since the ancient battlefield of The Line saw the horror of the second Kid-Adult World War have such a mass gathering of kid and 2x4 techs have been seen on the field. For the past two and a half years he and his fellow kids and teens have been holding the adults advance through the European countryside, adding to their horde. For two and a half years, he and his sector have held the horde back with the much needed help of their fellow KND in sectors F, E, Ir, It, R, and G. Leading the charge, he unsheathed his wooden saber and drew his M.U.S.K.E.T. knowing what awaited them if they failed to break the line. Reaching the firing trench on the adult side, Kyle pulled out his radio and began relaying orders to the advancing columns. Each member of Sector Z knew of their history, knew of their place as a quick-response force against adult tyranny, they all knew of the stories in the archives of each founding disappeared when they were needed most, and each member was put in charge of a different section of the advance.

"Numbah 302.2, where is that artillery support, we're getting chopped up!" He yelled as one of the dillos exploded from an anti-tank round. The crew was trying to escape, but were unable to as they were delightfulized in front of him. "We need it now!"

"Sir, the guns are overheating from the constant use!" Numbah 302.2 replied.

"They shoot ice cream, how can they overheat!" He yelled, rounds hammering the ground around them. A pair of teen bikes was vaporized as they rode over a buried delightful land mine. "Use the bloody M.A.R.B.L.E. cannons!"

"You know what I mean…the ammo bunker was hit a little bit ago… wait what's that sound… oh crud INCOMMING!" The line went dead. Glancing over in the direction of the Ice Cream cannons a series of bright lights lit off in the area, the latest round in the conflict. A pair of U.N.D.E.R.P.O.U.N.D.s walked by firing into the trenches further down the line, closely being followed by a mix of KND operatives and Teen Ninjas, unheard of in the day-by-day working of the daily battle of kids, as they braved the fire to shore up holes in the advance.

"Numbah 232, what is the status of your squadron, where are those transports!" A girl's voice, barely audible replied.

"Boss, their everywhere! Just where the cruds are them adults gettin these uni…hey no one shoots at Amy from behind!" Then the line went dead as he cycled through the others. With numbah 302.2 gone, the push might falter. "237, Kyle we lost the transports, they were gunned down from the ground…I've lost my squadron…I'm done to a few shots and my bird is smokin…there's somethin I've wanted...needed...to tell you… I lov…" Her line went dead as a KND fighter came crashing down, flames claiming the fuselage. Rage started to build up inside of him, his teammates were falling to adults.

"Chief, numbah 465 here, my force and I have breached the far line and are beginning the pincher move." 465 began, as Kyle smiled at the first sign of good news today. He made his way to where a nervous looking sector leader was trying to get her unit to push further, that victory was theirs. Looking down at his feet, he saw the delightfulized remains of one of the twelve flag bears with the KND battle standard in the mud. Holstering his M.U.S.K.E.T., he picked it up the standard and started to move towards the lip in the trench. "Sir, 465 here, we're pinned down from delightful rays, most of my battalion has been hit, and I'm not going to make it, but it has been an honor to serve alongside you…" as the feed was cut off from the rapid laser rounds. 'That's three of my friends, gone in one day, I'm glad that Jess is in the medical facility in Burpulstie; I will avenge them.' He thought.

"With me lads, today… we.... will… end… this!" He said to the group in front of him. Weighing the standard in his hands, he made his way towards the rising slope of the trench works. Taking in a gulp of air, the finest four words any KND operative could hear passed from his lips.

"Kids Next Door Rulez!" He screamed, hoisting the standard high into the air, the operatives that saw the standard were filled with hope and pride and rushed forward once again, repeating the battle cry. Joining them, Kyle continued to give out orders until he was brought down by a stray delightfulized shot that caught him in the leg, causing him to stumble. Seeing the fall of their leader, the others changed direction and high tailed it back to their lines as the adults rushed from their hiding holes and chased after them. Their advance stalled as they were repelled by the rear-guard that Kyle left to defend the camp. A few hours later, he and several others were being treated in the medical facility in Burpulstien, where he had named his headquarters. The full scope of the day reached his desk a few hours after he was released, with doctors telling him that he was lucky, unlike some of the others. Numbahs 302.2 and 465 had to be detained and awaited for decommissioning to come and take them away along with several others. Many ended up like Kyle, with parts of their bodies twisted by Father's insane device. The coalition forces paid their respects to the fallen member of Sector Z, numbah 232 was lost forever. He would miss her and the conversations that they shared. Walking to his office, he could see the faces of operatives and teens, gripped with a tired look that he shared completely with them. The guards in front of his office were at that remained of Sector It, standing in the armor of the ancient Roman Centurions, the Italian and Russian Kids Next Door were hit the hardest in the conflict and have pledge their lives to him in hope of ending the conflict, hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Opening the door, he caught the familiar head gear worn by numbah 86's enforcers belonging to numbah 54c. Walking into the office, he closed the door behind him so the two could converse in silence. On any other day Kyle would have been glad to see the face of 54c, their conversations the only thing keeping them sane. However, this time Kyle could tell that the enforcer was struggling to maintain the friendly face in mist of the burden he carried.

"Ah, Kyle it's good to see that you remain with us, I'm sorry about what happened to your sector today." 54c began, extending his hand towards his friend. Kyle took it and looked him straight in the face. 'Something's wrong, guess we should break that wall.' "I think you know why I've come today."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Michael, so what brings you here, not that I don't enjoy your company," The pause allowed him to look about, "She's called again, hasn't she?" He replied, then he caught the sight of a pair of restraints on his desk, "Again?"

"Yes, seems that she's ordered to bring you in, again, it's nothing personal but you know the boss." 54c replied with a sincere voice. He made his way over to him, slapping the restraints on his wrists.

"Aye, it never is."


	2. Chapter 2

On the Kids Next Door Global Command Center, numbah 60 was trying his best to break through the mass of operatives to reach his superior and good friend numbah 362. Usually he would have waited to give her any news, but such was the situation any status of Sector Z that such protocols had to be broken. He passed by operatives in the firing range using the latest version of the S.C.A.M.P.P. and it seemed to be working just fine too, that was until a code Blue -Wear went off. While the rest of the base hurried towards the flight decks and their duty stations, he shoved his way through, yelling at those unable to move till he arrived at the door of the Supreme Leader's office. He was nearly out of breath before he pulled up short to the door, remembering that he needed to look somewhat presentable, took a moment to catch his breath before knocking on the door.

"Enter." A strong voice replied, he opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Sitting behind the large desk that took up most of the room, the KND Supreme Leader was going over some of the recent paperwork, looking uninterested. "What do you have for me Patton?" He was slightly unnerved at the tone, that and the glare from the figure standing next to her. 'Come on Patton, now is not the time to turn coward, what is this feeling though, every time I see or hear her it unlocks this unknown part of my heart, what is this thing.' He was snapped out when her friend and object of his affection stepped forward.

"What do ye have numbah 60, and make it snappy." She ordered in her Irish accent. Hardening his face but not his heart, he made his way towards 362's desk and tossing a pair of files onto it, "What is it?"

"Haven't you heard, the attack failed, a Blue-wear alert went out and the medical bay will be overflowing soon!" Patton Drilovsky replied in an angry tone because several of his former cadets were part of the latest push. "And there's more, air control is receiving a request to have an audience with you."

"Who is it, do we have any idea?" Numbah 362 asked. Patton looked down at his feet.

"Yes, it's one of 86's decommissioning enforcers, he has your cousin." She was in shock at the news she just heard. The news hit her hard, she waved the pair off telling them that she would catch up with them on the receiving deck. Left alone to her thoughts, numbah 362, Rachel McKenzie to her friends, pondered why her cousin was under arrest again, and then remembered that it was one of a few ways to pull him off The Line. 'There has to be a way to end this, I can't keep covering his butt anymore.' She though. Looking at the collection of pictures on her desk, she found the one of her and him at the semi-annual clan gatherings which she and him have won since they were seven and which also coincided with her birthday. Putting it back on the desk, she got up and made her way towards the flight deck. Walking, she smiled as she reflected on the memory, the plane had barely taxied to a stop as the excited soon-to-be twelve year old grabbed her bag and dad as she dragged both to the waiting area. Descending the stairs the pair of father and daughter saw a pair waiting with their names on a piece of poster board. Her eyes widen as did her smile as she caught sight of her uncle and beloved cousin, numbah 237. They both have changed since the last time they saw each other. She was going through the maturing process; she was changing into a teenager she wasn't going to deny it. Her blond hair has grown down to her shoulders in thick waves, she was thinner and taller, and other parts of her were starting to develop. She knew what several of the male operatives were talking about her, especially a particular British boy that she's known all her life. Waving at the pair, she took stock of what he has grown into. The leader of Sector Z had all the physical qualities of a great leader and a true Scotsman. Tall, well built, his blond hair cut short mostly hidden under the beret he always wore with the clan colors worked into the fabric. She wore a similar one with her number woven into it, a gift that he gave her on her tenth birthday.

"Hey you two, how was your flight, not to rough was it?" Jamie McKenzie asked. Her uncle was everything that her heritage prided on. Thickly muscled, tall with a flowing beard and dressed in his ceremonial outfit. As headsman of the clan he had to maintain an image that matched his powerful personality. The adults walked ahead of the kids, letting them to talk in private.

"It's really good to see you again lass, I see that didn't bring any work with you." Kyle began carrying her things. She wasn't paying attention, trying to listen in to the earpiece that she had to be in contact with Global Command. "Lass?"

"What, oh sorry I was trying to…oh crud." She replied pulling it out and put it into his open hand. "It's hard not being informed on a daily basis."

"I know, right now I really tempted to see how my sector is doin' but we're on leave, a needed break, so let's try make the best of it." He said with a smile. Walking out of the Edinburgh National Airport the sun started to break through the heavy cloud cover as they walked towards an idling Jeep Liberty where the rest of his family was waiting to take them to the clan McKenzie castle. "So, did that numbah 1 ask you out yet, or is he having difficulties in expressing his feelings?"

"W-what are you talking about, we're just friends." He just threw her one of those stop-lying-to-me looks, "We are."

"Un hun, you keep telling yourself that, but you're foolin' no one, I see the way the two of you look at each other and during that I.T. disaster, the two of you were spending a lot of time together, durin' and after." She pulled out a small picture of her and Nigel Uno, numbah 1, at the KND annual beach party at Sector J on the white sand of Jamaica which confirmed his theory.

"So what if we are, it's not like you would know anything about being in love, I read the reports that get sent up from the line, and there not pretty." His face hardened at the tone she gave him. Every kid knew about The Line or at least what was told to them at the academy, and how many dishonorable things that have taken place under his watch have undermined the creditability of their organization. "I'm sorry, I know you're trying your best to end it but I will not tolerate mavericks!" She whispered so that only they could hear. "It's getting out of hand, I've been able to keep most of the heat off, and the European Sectors are thankful for Z's support but where is the end you promised me, it's the same one you gave Numbah 274 and to your hero and mentor Numbah 100, where will it end." He looked away, turning to look out the window as the rolling hills of the lowlands were starting to break through the mist. The rest of the drive was done in uncomfortable silence, without her earpiece she found that the only connection to the rest of the KND was through Kyle's equipment. 'Sometimes he can be so stubborn and infuriating, but he is the closest thing I have to a true brother, Harvey has serious issues and since word of him and mom being disowned from the clan Kyle has tried his best to always be there when Fanny or Patton or Nigel couldn't.' She looked back at him to see him looking at her with a concern look. "What?"

"You ok, it's not like you to remain sneering while not on the moonbase." She frowned knowing how right he was.

"It's, it's just that everything that's happened over the past few weeks have been stressful, maybe I have been working too hard." She said; cause him to spew his drink all over back of his father's seat.

"Kyle! What did I tell ye about spewin' your contents in the car!" He said, his face turning a fiery red. Kyle looked down at the floor with a defeated look on his face. Rachel secretly found this slightly amusing; the rough and tough McKenzie operative brought low, but also found it disheartening because the pain was also felt by her.

"'If ye are goin' hurl, hurl in the bag.'" He replied.

"That's right and don't forget it." A couple of hours later the four of them arrived at the clan's estate in the eastern highlands. Night quickly fell over the area as the Jeep pulled up to the front door. The four of them made their way up the steps, with her father and uncle leading the way with the kids in tow. Waiting for them was groundskeeper Wally Jones, him and two faces that neither expected to see at that moment. The sound of an angry Irish girl could be heard from through the thick stone walls. Walking inside, Rachel saw her friend Fanny Fulbright yelling at her from a distance, her voice cutting through the mass of voices echoing in the corridor.

"There you are lass, hurry up and get down to the flight deck, we have incoming!" She said, shaking Rachel out of her daydream.

"Fine, right behind you." She replied following the Tactical Officer down the long passage way leading to the flight deck. Rushing around the pair were hamsters carrying messages to the different departments, medical operatives running to and from the deck with litters filled with crying operatives. "What happened this time?" She said to herself. Her answer wasn't any much better.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok y'all, disclaimer: I own nothing except oc(s)

So enjoy and review!

* * *

High in the mountains of the Russian mountains, the headquarters of the high adult command was hidden well from view. For two and a half years the combined power of Father and Count Olav the Wrathful have been held at bay by the combined efforts of the coalition of kids and teens. Looking at the planning table, blocks of painted wood shifted and moved about corresponding to the movement of adult battle formations, Father and the Count fumed at the recent few attacks on their lines from those rotten, naughty children. Walking towards the massive window that overlooked The Line, the secret history known to both kids and adults, and saw the ruined research facilities and spinach farms that dotted the landscape.

"All of this just to bring kids into glorious folds of our control, all of this trouble," The Count said, his face turning red with rage, several of his finest pilots were shot down earlier that day, "They should be ready to fall, where are those splinter operatives you infiltrated into the KND!"

"Relax Count, all will fall into plan, we just need to hold our blockade and throw trivial attacks at them." Father replied, walking towards the door leading to a large library with the Count on his heels. The pair walked in silence until they reached an unused part of the room. Kids captured from The Line walked about doing mundane tasks as overseers directed them as they walked by. A few seconds later they paused in front of a large table with ancient maps and texts laid about. Picking up one, Father flipped through the pages till he found the passage he was looking for.

"Olav, do you know the history of this area, that we call The Line?"

"Not very well, history was never my strong point comrade." Father just smiled at what he heard.

"Very few know of The Line, it's not a very popular thing for many to talk about. Even the kids refuse to mention it, but it is important to know of history." He began laying the book down on the table.

Up on the moonbase, all operatives not involved in the day by day running of the organization were gathered in the lyceum* for movie night. Walking towards their usual spot, the members of Sector V walked in and started to scoot past others who arrived before them. The air was filled with excitement, for what kid would not be excited for movie night. Settling down, the room quieted as the lights went out as a projection hit a large screen, the roof erupted in cheers as the movie began.

"Man, I can't believe that numbah 1 is missing this!" Numbah 4 said, propping his feet on the seat in front of him. Around the four of them, the other operatives quieted down as a KND news reel started to play. "Awww crud, why do global command makes us watch this cruddy garbage, it has no effect on me."

"I don't know numbah 4, that numbah 10 is one fine lookin' reporter, and I hear she's single." Numbah 2 replied. He yelped when he was wacked in the head by numbah 5's hat.

"Oh shut it numbah 2, besides the movie's about to start." She replied pointing at the screen. As the movie started, she wondered where numbah 1 really was, 'It's not like him to miss a movie, unless…' She thought with a smile. Further inside the moonbase, all of the sector leaders of the KND were sitting in a room called "The West Wing". The noise inside the room was unbearable with hundreds of voices all trying to be heard, trying to get their supreme leader's attention. Sitting at the head of the massive table, Rachel was rubbing her forehead as a headache was threatening to invade her mind. These gatherings were always a mistake according to her, but by law she was required to hold them. The leaders from Sectors F and E were engaged in a shouting match with the leader from Sector Q. The combined voices of the Frenchman and Englishwoman were starting to break down the Colombian. Down on the left, the leaders from Sectors R and H were about to exchange blows as Sector It. broke it up. The fever of the arguments all fell to one topic, and the reason they were called from movie night.

"Alright, all ye cruddy operative better shut yer yaps before I decommission all of you!" Numbah 86 yelled, her face turning a bright red as she slowly started to lose her temper, the room flooded with silence. Stepping to her usual place next to the supreme leader, Rachel approached the podium that was attached to the table.

"At ease everyone, I'm sure that you would all rather be joining your sectors enjoying a movie than being in here…"

"Or those that have sectors!" A voice sounded off, causing some leaders to chuckle. It died down quickly as Rachel shot them a death glare. "As I was saying, I called this gathering because it seems that there are some rumors and false reports floating around about the area we know as The Line. Some of us know about it more directly than others but…" She started up again, but was interrupted.

"Hey, where's numbah 237?"

"Yeah, where's Sector Z, we had an increase in attacks by adults since they went to The Line." A few voices sounded off. Knowing that such a well-known operative would go unnoticed was such a stupid idea.

"He'll join us shortly, he's hit a bit of a snag but it should not trouble you." She lied, those that knew her well like the leader of Sector V knew the true reason.

"I heard he was arrested by the decommissioning enforcers!"

"So you finally broke down because of his constant failures and decided to throw him to the curb." The Sector leader of X said, the group was shocked by the Brazilian's outburst. Everyone knew that the boy hated her cousin with a passion that defied all that the KND stood for. The statement lingered in the air for a few seconds, no one wanting to say or add to it. The pair of girls were fuming with rage at the outburst. "Maybe you'll pick someone that can get a simple job done, someone like me."

"That's it! Numbah 198 you are here by now to be ready for immediate decommissioning!" Fanny yelled, walking towards the sweating sector leader with her M.U.S.K.E.T. drawn and at the ready. "So go ahead and make a break for it, I haven't had a challenge in days." She said in a low whisper.

"86 stand down; we need to get this meeting done with so the sectors can get back to their tree houses." Rachel replied, glaring at the nervous 198 and made her way back to stand next to her. "Now let's get this over ok?" Voices started to rise in protest.

"She said it doesn't concern you boy!" 86 replied, the voices died down once again. Clearing her throat, she began on her speech to fill their minds. An hour later most of the room was dismissed under the glaring eyes of numbah 86, Fanny Fulbright. Those that remained included numbah 1 of Sector V as well as those currently engaged in the situation. They sat and waited for Rachel to begin, they have given her their trust and respect just as they did the same for her cousin. Pushing a button her chair the lights went out and a projection hit a screen behind her. It was one they were all familiar with; it was of The Line, but from a bygone era.

Father began to tell the Count about The Line, as was written in the book. 'It is a tale as old as time itself. The area that history books and fiction movies calls The Line was always the field of battle it is. Countless attempts to settle the area and farm failed because of invaders from the east, but everyone knew that. In the days of the Roman Empire, KND operatives and adults were engaged in a stalemate not unlike we are now. On one side were the fine adult legions of my ancestor Julian the Great, and the pathetic KND legions of Marcus the Blue, an outsider from the highlands of northern Britannia who had gain the loyalty and support from kids everywhere to stand against Julian. For years the two legions were at a stalemate, either side not willing to leave. With supplies starting to run out for the adults, because their supply lines were harassed by the light cavalry and warships of the KND. It was then that Julian the Great stumbled upon a truly remarkable find; situated under this very mountain range was a hidden chamber filled with some sort of liquid that is not mentioned or all records were purged for the protection of kids everywhere. Seeing the true potential of this liquid, he ordered a massive catapult built in order to launch it at the KND legions and it successful, against kids everywhere. In the pre-dawn hours, the battle lines were drawn and formed, vast ranks of adults and kids standing shoulder to shoulder with their comrades. It was then that Julian released the mega-catapult, causing chaos in the KND lines, turning the legionnaires into delightful children. You see what he found in that cavern was the last ingredient required to complete the first apparatus that turned unruly children into well-behaved ones! With victory on the horizon, Julian let down his guard for the last time. The KND launched a surprise attack from the rear, launching themselves from tunnels that they were digging under just to reach the adult rearguard. A small detachment, numbering only nine in strength, rushed the great weapon, and destroyed it along with Julian the Great and much of the Adult high command. Although the KND were victorious, it came at a high price. Another cream of operative known as Sector Z in our knowledge were all eliminated, their supreme leader, Marcus the Blue known as numbah 9 according to our researchers, was gravely wounded and shortly was decommission upon his recovery. The unknown operatives that assisted Z were also decommissioned for reasons best left unsaid. Their way of decommissioning was quite intriguing, but left for another day. Although great the win was, the sheer price paid for it was something that the KND has only recently been able to recover.' Olav looked on as Father finished up the account.

"So, what brings us back here, some kind of calling that needs to be answered?" He asked, the confusion clearly shown on his face. With a smile, Father walked back towards the command room, leaving the confused Count with a little time to think.

Rachel was clearly losing the argument inside her troubled mind. The briefing went smoothly, just as Kyle told her, but there were still other things raging around that needed answers. For one, she was still had to figure out Father was planning in his research laboratory, their code breakers have been working non-stop on the data that he and his sector sent up. Two, with Sector Z down to two members, she had to activate the Praetorians, an elite group of operatives that also acted as her personal protectors, to pick up the slack. On top of these two were the countless other tasks that her job required of her; from reading and signing reports, to organizing and delegating to others tasks that she needed them to do. All of these she could handle, but there was one issue that threaten to throw her mind into a chaotic mess. It had to do with the leader of Sector V. There was something about the young British boy that drove her crazy. Stopping in front of a large viewing window, she leaned on the railings and just let her mind wonder, something that could be dangerous for a person of her stature. 'Why did it have to be him, of all the guys in the world, why does it have to be the hotshot from Sector V that stole my heart? Why is it that every time that I see him my heart goes wild with joy? Dear God, why do I feel this way about Nigel, all he does is question my orders and places himself and his team in harm's way time after time, refuses to come up with a plan of action and his ego is totally unbearable! But he's sweet and cares about me, and sees me for me; could there possibly be some sort future for us? God, I'm so confused!' The intercom brought her back to reality as one of Fanny's enforcers' ships trying to get permission to land, which struck her as odd. The Decommissioning Enforcers Corps have always had priority for docking, then she remembered that several of the bays were already pushing their capacities, which left only her private landing deck as the only free space left. Sighing, she made her way towards deck 73, and caught sight of her same circle of friends. Approaching them, she smiled as she waited for the arrival of the cause of a portion of her joy and problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Wats up everybody! All right, the usual news; I own nothing except for ocs and r&r please!

* * *

The Kids Next Door Moon base was one of the many places that Kyle McKenzie always despised going to. From his early days as a cadet to the constant mission reports and meetings with other operatives to the forming of the 14th founding of Sector Z. Most of all it was coming face-to-face with his boss and cousin, the KND Supreme Leader Numbah 362, Rachel T. McKenzie and the reasons for this visit weren't pleasant. Kyle stood with his eyes facing out towards their final destination as the other members of Assault Sector S command squad continued with their assigned duties. Number 54c was in communication with his boss, he was shaking his head as the angry Irish head of decommissioning shouted. The sector members that made up his new command until a new Sector Z could be formed, with the leading representatives of the five major clans of Scotland, each putting aside past rivalries and grudges for the betterment of the whole. He turned back and walked over towards the command chair as Numbah 473, Jessica McJovish his second-in-command and spy operative came over with a clipboard of papers, she was also a survivor of Sector Z.

"Thanks lass, I know it wouldn't be easy but I need you to carry on, besides that crazy girl can't keep me down." He said, "Jess, I'll return back in no time flat, there's nothing that can stop a McKenzie." She just stared at the floor with tears running down her cheeks, putting on a fake smile. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on him since they were seven. He frowned and drew his attention back towards the clipboard as she walked back to her station. The others looked around nervously, their transport was notorious along The Line because it was part of Numbah 86's Decommissioning Enforcers fleet, and that an enforcer was watching for any violation to report back, even if they were friends.

"Numbah 123, bring us about seven degrees down angle and begin docking procedures."

"Aye skipper, seven degrees down angle and docking procedures commencing." Numbah 123, Marcus McDougal, replied as the 2x4 technology specialist and pilot maneuvered the Decommissioning Enforcer's C.O.O.L.B.U.S. towards the private docking station of the supreme leader, the one that by-passed all the operatives. Kyle looked at the other two members of his command staff as they went about their tasks. Numbah 343, Gregourus Bruce, chief weapons officer, cycled through the ships weapon systems making sure that they still operated as numbah 765, Ashley McTavish, the chief medical officer, went over the supplies tears swelling in her eyes. The five members of Assault Sector S cleared for landing a few minutes ago as a red light swept the interior as the craft pulled into one of the connecting tubes.

"Alright lads, I'll be back shortly, in the meantime restock on any depleted supplies, that war won't win itself you know." The others snapped to attention, saluting their leader. The ramp dropped as he and numbah 54c of the decommissioning unit made their way towards an assembled group of kids. He signed inward as they got closer knowing that this really wasn't going to be a good trip. The four operatives gathered in front of him were the most famous in the KND, which made the situation he was in all the more worst. He put on a small grin as he got closer, knowing that at least he was not here for the aging out decommissioning ceremony. But they all know the situation that his sector is in and every moment he and his staff are away the adults gain more ground and support. The tall Scottish operative made his way over to them his trademarked beret was stained from the latest attempted push; he made the series of matching the identities of each of them in his mind.

"Well, well, well, what do ye have here eh?" Numbah 86 said in a mocking tone. Her red hair was frizzier than normal, when she took off her helmet. "What brings you back here, time for a decomissionin' is it?" He just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Not today 86, although it is good to see you again, or did your selective memory loss kick in again." He replied dodging a punch that she threw as she tried to hide her red face.

"Boy, you're so lucky that I like ye, but don't ever bring up that mission again, if word gets out about me and a certain drill sergeant, I'll have ye head spinning faster that those cup rides at amusement parks." She whispered, a light blush slowly appearing on her face. She removed the restraints on his wrists and dismissed the enforcer; she started to walk back to the group as he rubbed the raw skin.

"You're so dead Kyle, you do know that right?" Numbah 60, Patton Drilovsky, replied with a slight grin. It was no secret that he and 86, Fanny Fulbright, where heavily crushing on each other. It was just that everybody were afraid of saying anything in fear of what the pair might do.

"Aye I do, but you need to keep an eye on your girlfriend there Numbah 6…" Kyle replied as he was forced to dodge repeated punches being thrown by both 86 and 60, red with rage and embarrassment. "Oh crud, I didn't mean for it to come out," He began blocking Patton's punch, "Besides, the two of you are quite the couple," Deflecting one of Fanny's kicks, "Maybe the two of you should keep your journals in a more secure place," He was forced back as the pair pushed harder, "What, it's not like you're foolin' anyone with all your strange meetings and secret gatherings, although I do have to say Patton does have quite a lovely singing voice." Kyle finished as Patton's fist connected with his jaw, splitting the lip. Kyle just shrugged his shoulders and whipped the blood away, still smiling. "Would it make things better if I say sorry for spy on yous guys?" The pair glared at him, "I was ordered to spy on you guys, so take your frustration out on her instead of the victim." He said pointing at Rachel, who had a guilty smile on her face.

"You tattle tale, you said that you wouldn't tell anyone about that mission!" She screamed, throwing a half-hearted punch at her cousin. The pair just glared at her as she walked over to him. He could tell that her job as supreme leader was taking its toll but at least she had a future with the last operative gathered with the group, Numbah 1 of Sector V. There were mixed emotions in her eyes, chief amongst them was relief considering the situation and anger for the trouble he was in. A smile came to his face as his cousin got closer, then the pair just stood looking at each other for the longest time before anyone said anything. He broke the stalemate seconds later.

"Hey Rach, how have you been? It's been awhile." He said, opening his arms and bowing to the one person he loved and respected outside his sector. Her usually hard face lightened up as she rushed forward and embraced him. They stayed like that, shocking everyone. It was numbah 1, Nigel Uno, who broke up their reunion.

"Rachel, you might as well get on with it." Was all he said, pushing his sunglasses back. All that needed to be said. She lead him and the group to the briefing room where he was about to hear the last thing he expected.

"Denied! What do you mean 'denied' lass!" He yelled slamming his scarred hands on the table. The others flinched, even Patton and Fanny. Kyle has been known to snap without warning, but it was only a rumor and everyone thought that Fanny's Irish anger was frightening have never seen an angry Scotsman.

"You need to let me finish what I'm saying once and a while Kyle," Rachel replied, he calmed slightly but still fuming, "I know your situation is desperate, but I can't spare you anymore operatives even if I could, your theater is but a deadlock and there hasn't been any real progress to be of great notice."

"Sweet holy haggis lass are ye blind! All our effort has created this deadlock, why do you think there aren't as many missions for the other sectors, why the drop in adult and teen attacks, I know I am out of place in asking you and I already knew the answer, but I had to try and see what I could do." He replied, tears welling up in his eyes, the others stared on in disbelief of the situation that he was in. It was downplayed and kept under wraps because of what was at stake and of who was involved. "So much honor, so much pride, so much life. All gone." A long silence passed before he began again, walking over to her side and spoke in the heavy accent he has. "The clans are goin' restless; threaten to split the coalition apart, all that the KND has done will be cruddy blown because of our cruddy pride," He paused. Looking into her eyes and whispered "I was asked to let you know that Clan McKenzie is honored to have such a fine member such as yourself, you and your father both; it's time I live up to my promise now." She stood up straighter, the clan colors proudly worn by both. The orange and blue that for centuries has stood for honor and die-hard dedication of duty has not lost the meaning to either.

"Kyle, you want to know why I came to that decision, it's not what you think." She finally said, the weight finally falling of her shoulders. He cocked in an eyebrow in confusion, the others grinned at what was coming next.

"Aye that I do."

"Because myself, Patton, and Sector V will be joining you on the ground as Fanny will coordinate through one of your team mates here on the Moon base to provide fire support and supply drops, to end this once and for all." Kyle's eyes grew wide in surprise at the announcement that she just made. "Have any problems with that?"

"Aye, just one, more of a question than a problem," He began the others sensed something a foot in his tone, "Ultimate command of the KND forces will be whose, I have no problem stepping aside for you to take the helm…" She threw a hand up and stopped him.

"Cuz, I will be your second, there's no arguing and my word is final."

"Perfect."

Back on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., the members of Assault Sector S were starting to get worried when their leader failed to show up at the time he was suppose to. Jessie was pacing back and forth on the deck as Ashley and Gregourus flirted with each other. Glancing back at her watch, the tall blond looked back at the entry hatch to the base itself, wondering where Kyle could be.

"Relax numbah 473, he be back to sweep you into his arms and take you to your clan's mountain estate." Gregourus said chuckling to himself. Jessie just glared at him, it was no real secret in their team that she was falling for the brave boy from the McKenzie clan, and it was broken when a sound caught her attention, a couple of sounds actually. The first was the docking station across from them swarmed with activity as fellow operatives boarded and disembarked. The other was the entry hatch opening as the members of Sector S snapped to attention as Kyle, Rachel, Patton and a few other operatives walked in after him with Fanny leading the way. Her anger was up and she was looking for someone to blame it on.

"Numbah 237, why are your people not showing proper respect for commanding officers?" She demanded; Rachel and Patton both shook their heads. Although Kyle and Fanny were good friends it was agreed upon that everything must still look like it was, she being the sexist boy-hater and he the cool headed leader of Sector Z and Senior Centurion of the KND Praetorian Guard. Gregourus stepped forward to explain.

"Numbah 86 sir, we do but for your office alone, your anger is notorious in the KND and kinda frightening, but between the actions on The Line and 237's is just deadly when he's mad." She fumed a bit longer when the words hit her like a hammer. Stomping off, she sealed the door behind her as the groups merged. "What did I say?"

"You spoke in the first place 343, just for that, I'm leaving you behind as our eyes on the scene to make sure that troops and supplies reach our position, I'm counting on both of you." Kyle replied, both saluted and hurried off after Fanny, their kilts flapping as they run.

"Hey Kyle, why don't you wear a kilt like the rest of you sector?" Patton asked curiously. Before he could respond, Rachel offered an answer.

"It's complicated; better not ask him about it though." Although not the answer he was looking for but it would keep him quiet about the topic even though she knew the reason because it was the same for her as well.

"Sir, we are ready to disembark at a moment's notice, we have made the necessary room to accommodate the increase passenger load but we should be back before the days out." A tall, blond girl said saluting Kyle. A smile played across his face as he put them at ease. Rachel stood off to the side taking notes about his cousin's new sector. 'Awww, someone has a crush on him, not surprising though, he would make anyone feel that way, its only the fact that we are related that stops me from hitting on him, but then there is Nigel. I know that Kyle can sense it, that's what separates the McKenzie clan from the others, I just hope he approves of him.' She walked over to his side with Patton in tow. The mere sight of the pair immediately caused them to stiff to attention, her status to his reputation.

"At ease guys, let us get down there quickly before any more ground and time is lost." And with that the group headed onto the enforcer shuttle and made their way planet side. With a few hours until they reach The Line, the two sectors went about inter-mingling. Patton and 54c were engaged in a heated conversation, both being very relaxed. Ashley and Numbah 3 of Sector V, Kuki Sanban, were heavily talking about their enormous collection of rainbow monkeys, much to the annoyance of Numbah 4, Wally Beatles, who was trying to sleep. Numbah 5, Abby Lincoln, was already snoozing with her headphones in drowning out the noise from others conversations and the shaking of the ship. Marcus and Numbah 2, Hoagie Gilligan, were taking turns piloting the craft because something happened to the engine that needed immediate attention, but somehow wasn't serious enough for them to pull back to the Moon base. On the brief deck, Nigel and Kyle were beginning to talk and plan about possible movements that could bring The Line Theater to an end. Both were listening to what the other had to say, something that Nigel disliked to do, but was finding out how hard and limiting it was to plan missions with such limited resources. Lastly, Rachel and Jessie were sitting in awkward silence as the ship pushed its way through the stars.

"So 473, how long have you know Kyle?" Rachel asked moving a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Jessie froze at the question.

"Since we were five sir." She replied, going over the messages from The Line. Rachel cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Relax, there's no need for formalities," She began, trying to put the operative at ease, "What happened to the spunky girl that took on any challenge?" Jessie looked at her in confusion, which was too much for Rachel who started to chuckle. She then pulled out a beret similar to the one that Kyle always worn which caused Jessie's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You're _that_ Rachel!" She screamed, causing a fell heads to turn. "You could have said something, I was dying here."

"I know, but come on it was fun seeing you squirm and what not," Rachel began teasingly, "So have you told him yet?"

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked in a concerned tone, a light red. Before anything else could be said, a red light flooded the ship as it started to shake.

"Numbah 2, what is going on up there?" Nigel asked as he held onto the table.

"I don't know, it looks like ice cubes or something." The ship dipped and turned and dived avoiding the blasts, "123, what are you doing!"

"Those are adult flak rounds, boss, and looks like we forgot about that bombing run today!" Marcus replied as Kyle just shook his head with a smile.

"Michel, put me through to the _Sky Father_, I have the need for some fresh air," He said as 54c hailed the transport that carried the KND Praetorian Guard, "Jessie prep the jump-packs, we're going out." The others looked on in confusion as Marcus and Jessie went about their tasks. A few seconds later, an operative a year younger than Kyle appeared on the screen.

'Sir, we await your command.' She began with a smile.

"Good, have squads Nero and Richard prep for jump and then proceed to checkpoint Alpha-Zulu, yes the tarmac, and await further orders," He said, then quickly remembered something, "On second thought, have O'Malley's group join as well and your orders will come from Numbah 362, got it?"

'Ave Imperator, we will see you on the ground shortly, good luck to you.' She replied cutting the transmission. A little bit later the pair were in full kit; thermals, rebreathers, jump-packs, S.C.A.M.P.P., and two sacks of M.A.R.B.L.E.s. The pair stood by the side door, waiting for the signal to go.

"Boss, we're being hailed by Lt, what should I say?" Marcus asked as Kyle turned to face him then pointed at Rachel, smiling under his mask.

"Her problem now lad, carry on towards the LZ but remember, don't lose that transport!" He yelled as the door opened, filling the small room with gust of air. Looking behind them, the members of the three Praetorian squads were starting to make their jumps. Looking at Jessie, he nodded his head and took a blind leap of faith as the enforcer ship continued through the cloud of ice flak. The freefall was the best feeling in the world as all of the worries just flowed from his mind. All of the failures and losses just flooded out of his mind. Few thousand feet separated them from their targets, five flak batteries that form part of the forward adult line. 'Heh, looks like it's going to be one of those days.'


End file.
